EP947
To ! Łapanie Pokémona w !! | ang = First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc |sezon = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc | premiera = 24 listopada 2016 14 maja 2017 8 marca 2018 | opening = A słońce Aloli lśni | opening jap = アローラ!! | ending jap = ポーズ |poprzedni = Uruchamianie Dexu! |następny = Hej, ho ho! Naprzód, Popplio! }}Pierwszy połów w Aloli, w stylu Ketchuma! to 4. odcinek serii Słońce i Księżyc, ogólnie 947. Poza Japonią jest on 4. odcinkiem dwudziestego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Podczas gdy Ash próbuje złapać swojego pierwszego Pokémona w regionie Alola, Zespół R zaprzyjaźnia się z Mimikyu i Bewearem. Kiedy stado Pikipeków kradnie jedzenie Beweara, złoczyńcy decydują się na odwet. Tymczasem Ash dzieli się swoim posiłkiem z głodnym Rowletem, a kiedy podąża za nim do jego przyjaciół Pikipeków, zastaje Zespół R porywający całe stado w sieć. Ostatecznie Rowlet uwalnia swoich znajomych, a następnie dołącza do Asha w jego podróży. Streszczenie Na rynku wyspy Melemele Litten otrzymuje jagody od starszej pani. Gdy je zajada, nad ich głową przelatuje stado Pikipeków, prowadzone przez Trumbeaka, a za nimi Rowlet, próbujący ich dogonić. Wszystkie Pokémony podlatują do straganów, skąd zabierają jagody i owoce, podczas gdy Rowlet bierze dzwonek przypominający z wyglądu owoc. Staruszka zaprasza Littena, by wrócił po jedzenie, gdy zgłodnieje. Tymczasem w lesie Ash - używając swojego Pikachu - walczy z Grubbinem, którego ma nadzieję złapać jako swojego pierwszego Pokémona w regionie Alola. Podczas gdy Pikachu atakuje Grubbina, Rotom Dex dostarcza chłopcu informacji o jego przeciwniku. Gdy Pikachu osłabia Grubbina Piorunem, Ash rzuca w niego Pokéballem, jednakże Pokémonowi udaje się z niego uciec. Grubbin ucieka pod ziemię, a Pikachu przygotowuje się do zaatakowania go. Po chwili przeciwnik wynurza się, przerażając Lillie. Bitwa toczy się dalej, ale wkrótce Pikachu zostaje pokonany, a Grubbin ucieka. Mallow pokazuje Ashowi drogę do Centrum Pokémonów, podczas gdy pozostali wracają do szkoły. Bewear stoi przed wejściem do swojej jaskini, podczas gdy Zespół R znajduje się w środku. Jessie podejmuje kilka prób złapania Mimikyu, ale ten jest w stanie odepchnąć rzucane przez nią Pokéballe. Złoczyńcy obawiają się, że Bewear zamierza ich zjeść, a Mimikyu jest jedyną szansą na jego powstrzymanie. Po chwili James upuszcza swój Luksball na podłogę, a Jessie postanawia go wykorzystać. Pomimo protestów mężczyzny, kobieta rzuca nim w Mimikyu i łapie go. Zanim jednak udaje się jej go podnieść, Bewear wraca do jamy. Zamiast ich jeść, Pokémon karmi ich pysznym miodem. W pobliskim Centrum Pokémonów Ash i Mallow są witani są przez Siostrę Joy, Blissey i Comfey. Kobieta z przyjemnością pomaga Pikachu, a Blissey zabiera go na leczenie. Ash prosi Rotom Dexa o dane na temat Comfey, Pokémona, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a ten dostarcza mu je wraz z informacjami o Blissey. Ash i Mallow zgadzają się ze sobą, twierdząc, że oba te Pokémony idealnie pasują do Siostry Joy. Wkrótce Pikachu wraca do zdrowia. Rotom Dex decyduje się to sprawdzić, ciągnąc go za ogon, co powoduje, że wszyscy zostają porażeni prądem. Później Rowlet, Trumbeak i Pikipeki wracają ze zdobyczami do swojego gniazda. Toucannon i Trumbeak nie są jednak zachwyceni dzwonkiem przyniesionym przez Rowleta. Trumbeak krytykuje go i udziela mu rad, co nuży go i sprawia, że zasypia. Potem Pokémon ponownie wysyła go po jedzenie. Następnego dnia, podczas śniadania, Ash obiecuje sobie, że dzisiaj złapie Pokémona. Rotom Dex wyjaśnia mu, że ma na to dużą szansę, jeśli będzie szukał w lesie za szkołą. Mallow potwierdza to i informuje, że właśnie tam złapała swoją Bounsweet, która w tym czasie uwalnia słodki zapach. To przyciąga uwagę Rowleta, który bierze ją za owoc i zaczyna ją atakować, ta jednak skutecznie się broni. Rotom Dex dostarcza informacji na temat Rowleta, a Mallow wyjaśnia, że Bounsweet jest do tego przyzwyczajona, ponieważ jej zapach często przyciąga Pokémony typu latającego. W tym momencie Rowlet przypuszcza kolejny atak, ale zostaje wyrzucony na linię energetyczną, gdzie Ash ratuje go przed upadkiem. Gdy chłopiec pyta go, czy wszystko w porządku, Pokémon szczęśliwie skacze, po czym zauważa owoce i z radością zaczyna je jeść. Później Ash oferuje mu banana, a następnie pyta, czy chciałby dołączyć do jego drużyny. Rowlet jednak dostrzega arbuza, bierze go i odlatuje, a chłopiec i Mallow gonią go. W jaskini Beweara, podczas jego nieobecności, najedzony Zespół R przygotowuje się do odejścia. Jessie zabiera Luksball z Mimikyu w środku, a gdy kierują się w stronę wyjścia, Pikipeki i Trumbeak wlatują do środka i zabierają owoce Beweara. Złoczyńcy postanawiają odzyskać jagody, aby podziękować Bewearowi za jego hojność. Toucannon w towarzystwie Pikipeków i Trumbeaka czeka na powrót Rowleta, wspominając wyklucie Pikipeków i Rowleta z jaj. Po chwili Rowlet wraca z arbuzem, z czego całe stado jest zadowolone. Za nim przybywają Ash i Mallow. Rotom Dex dostarcza im informacji na temat latających Pokémonów. Ash jest zaskoczony, widząc, ilu przyjaciół posiada Rowlet. Nagle pojawia się Zespół R, łapiąc w sieć Pikipeki, Toucannona i Trumbeaka oraz wypowiadając swoje motto. Ash i Mallow są zirytowani ich widokiem, a gdy Ash każe im wypuścić Pokémony, ci nie zgadzają się na to, twierdząc, że są to złodzieje, którzy ukradli żywność Beweara. Meowth wystrzeliwuje kolejną sieć, w którą łapie skradzione owoce, a Jessie wysyła Mimikyu do walki z Pikachu. W miarę rozwoju bitwy Ash mówi Rowletowi, by ten uratował swoich przyjaciół. Rowletowi udaje się przeciąć sieć zawierającą złapane Pikipeki przy użyciu jednego kopnięcia, co irytuje złoczyńców. Kiedy Pikachu ma zostać trafiony Cienistym Pazurem, Rowlet ochrania go za pomocą Listowia. Po upewnieniu się, że ten ma się w porządku, leci wypuścić Toucannona i Trumbeaka, a Pikachu dalej toczy walkę z Mimikyu. Nagle bitwa zostaje zatrzymana, kiedy Bewear przybywa i zabiera ze sobą Zespół R. Po wszystkim Pikipeki i Trumbeak dziękują Rowletowi za ich ocalenie. Widząc, że Rowlet jest szczęśliwy u boku swojej rodziny, Ash żegna się z nim i postanawia odejść, nie łapiąc go. Rowlet wygląda na zmartwionego, ale Toucannon zachęca go, by poszedł z chłopcem, po czym wlatuje do jego plecaka. Ash jest zaskoczony, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Rowlet pragnie dołączyć do jego zespołu. Rowlet wznosi się w powietrze, a Ash wyciąga Pokéball i rzuca nim w niego, łapiąc go, czym zaskakuje Rotom Dexa. Mallow również jest zaskoczona, ale domyśla się, że Ash w podobny sposób złapał wcześniej wiele innych Pokémonów. Potem Ash wypuszcza Rowleta, który ponownie wlatuje do jego plecaka. Chłopiec domyśla się, że bardzo go polubił, a Rotom Dex aktualizuje swoje dane na temat nowego członka drużyny Asha. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Starsza pani pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Rowlet, Pikipek, Trumbeak, Toucannon i Comfey pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. * Ash próbuje złapać Grubbina, lecz bezskutecznie. * Okazuje się, że James posiada Luksballa. * Jessie używa Luksballa Jamesa, aby złapać Mimikyu, którego Zespół R spotkał w poprzednim odcinku. * Ash łapie Rowleta. Występy Ludzie * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Jessie * James * Siostra Joy * Starsza pani Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Rowleta, zarówno w wersji japońskiej ( ), jak i międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Wobbuffet (Jessie) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédexowy) * Rowlet (Asha; nowy; debiut) * Popplio (Lany) * Togedemaru (Sophoclesa) * Bounsweet (Mallow) * Mimikyu (Jessie; nowy) * Blissey (Siostry Joy) * Comfey (Siostry Joy; debiut) * Parasect (trenera) * Sudowoodo (trenera) * Machamp (trenera) * Machoke (trenera) * Lillipup (trenera; ×2) * Elekid (trenera) * Litten (anime) * Bewear (anime) * Pikipek (wiele; anime; debiut) * Trumbeak (anime; debiut) * Toucannon (anime; debiut) * Growlithe * Psyduck * Grubbin * Blissey (fantazja) * Sableye (fantazja) Wykorzystane ruchy * Stalowy Ogon (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Pajęcza Nić (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Grubbina) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Tunel (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Grubbina) * Szybki Atak (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Słodki Zapach (ruch użyty przez Steenee Mallow) * Nasienny Pocisk (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Trumbeaka i Toucannona) * Kula Cienia (ruch użyty przez Mimikyu Jessie) * Elektrokula (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Szorstka Gra (ruch użyty przez Mimikyu Jessie) * Cienisty Pazur (ruch użyty przez Mimikyu Jessie) * Listowie (ruch użyty przez Rowleta Asha) Aktywowane umiejętności * Przebranie (umiejętność aktywowana przez Mimikyu Jessie) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 松井亜弥 Aya Matsui * Scenorys: 牧野吉高 Yoshitaka Makino, 尼野浩正 Hiromasa Amano * Reżyser: 浅田裕二 Yūji Asada, 仲野良 Ryo Nakano * Animator: 岩根雅明 Masaaki Iwane, 志村泉 Izumi Shimura, 一石小百合 Sayuri Ichiishi, 田島瑞穂 Mizuho Tajima Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Siostra Joy o nowym wyglądzie, charakterystycznym dla regionu Alola. * W tym odcinku okazuje się, że Comfey i Blissey to Pokémony, który pomagają Siostrom Joy w Aloli. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym główny bohater złapał Pokémona w innego Pokéballa niż zwykły, od czasu złapania Corsoli przez Misty w odcinku ''Dowcipna Corsola'', 732 odcinki wcześniej. Wpadki * Kiedy Grubbin wyskakuje z Pokéballa, widać, że Pokéball jest zamknięty. Jednakże potem, gdy Grubbin ucieka, jest on otwarty. Poké Problem Poniżej znajduje się sekcja Poké Problemu przedstawionego w tym odcinku, wraz z dodatkową sceną, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas japońskiej emisji tego odcinka. Tym razem to Mallow zadaje pytanie. W dodatkowej scenie Mallow obserwuje śpiącego Rowleta. Kiedy jej Bounsweet używa Słodkiego Zapachu, Pokémon budzi się, nadal myśląc, że Bounsweet to owoc, po czym atakuje ją, lecąc w jej kierunku. Tej jednak udaje się obronić szybkim ruchem, nokautując Rowleta. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP947? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! es:EP947 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Słońce i Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 20